The Power of Believing
by NoOneHearsYouScreaming
Summary: We know what happens to Jack once he dies, but what happens to his little sister Jaime Frost? How will she cope with losing her brother? This is her story.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING ELSE, EXCEPT JAIME. "**Interesting to note, Jack's little sister somewhat resembles Jamie Bennett. It is possible Jamie is either a descendant from Jack's little sister, or maybe even her reincarnation, which might be the reason Jack felt drawn to Jamie." **Jaime and Jamie are two different people. I just felt like it would be interesting to have them share their name, due to the theory stated above. Anyways, ENJOY! **

***300 years ago***

Everything happened so fast. It was as if I wasn't there, as if I was a spectator watching a horrible scene play before my eyes. One minute my older brother Jack and I were skating on ice, and the next he was shoving me away from the cracking ice and all I could do was see my brother disappear under the water before my eyes.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at the hole in the ice. I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

It was as if the world has stopped turning. My world has stopped turning. My brother was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt a pain in my chest, my had heart shattered into million pieces.

I was wet from the snow, and I felt my body burning from the cold. Yet I did nothing. All I could do was stay where I was on the ice, in shock. That was how they found me. Who "they" were, I don't know, and I couldn't care less. I was numb. All I cared about was my brother, and how if it wasn't for me, this would never have happened.

Nightmares and flashbacks haunted me. He blamed me. "It's your fault that I'm dead," he said. I _killed _my brother. I was responsible for his death. Even my own mother blamed me. "I told you to be careful, I told you that the ice was thin. JACK IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU."

Time had stopped, but only for me. I fell into a depression. I didn't speak, I ate the necessity to keep me alive, I accepted my mother's blows. I _deserved _it all.

The people in the village called me crazy, and kept their children away from me. I went from being happy, to being stuck in constant darkness. All because my brother was gone. He was my light, my love, my everything. Without Jack I was nothing. I was just this strange kid.

Jack was the kindest, and bravest person I knew. He did everything in his power to make people happy. He was the definition of _fun._ He should still be here. I should have been the one to die. I'm not important.

The years passed by quickly, yet nothing changed. The guilt was still there, and so was the pain. I had stopped talking altogether, I became an outsider in this little village. I never returned to the lake after Jack's death; the memories were too painful.

I was about 17 when I went on the ice again. It was the first time since my brother's death. I was secretly hoping that the ice would give away under my weight. This way I could join my brother, wherever he is.

The further I walked away from land the thinner the ice became. I could feel the ice cracking with every step I took.

Smiling to myself I whispered, "Let's play hopscotch, Jack." By now I guess you could say I was insane, and I wouldn't deny it. Those were the first words I spoke in years, and my voice felt hoarse.

I jumped around laughing like a child as the ice cracked. I would fall anytime now.

The air around me suddenly felt cold, as if someone were freezing it. I could feel the ice beneath my feet thicken.

"Are you crazy?! You could die out here! You're lucky I was here to save you." A familiar voice yelled from above me.

Looking up my breath caught in my throat.

Floating in the air was my brother Jack. Only it wasn't him. This boy had silver hair and deep blue eyes. It wasn't Jack, for he was dead.

I laughed. "Crazy? Most say I am. I didn't need saving, I want to die," I said casually, as if I told everyone of my suicidal tendencies all the time. "Who are you anyway?"

The boy stared at me in shock. "Y-you can see me?" He asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Why would I not be able to see him?

A big grin appeared on his face, the same grin that Jack gave me. "My name is Jack. Jack Frost," he said happily.

Now it was my turn to look at him in shock. This can't be right. Jack's dead! Who does this guy think he is? It was absurd! First he pops out of nowhere, he resembles my brother, he _flies_, and he says his name is Jack. I did not know what to think about this situation.

"Who-what exactly are you?" I questioned. I needed answers, and I wasn't leaving until I got them.

" I'm an immortal, the personification of cold weather, I think. At least that's what the moon told me," he said. He seemed to think for a while and then spoke again. "I've been watching you for a while," he added. "It's Jaime, right?"

I nodded. I don't know what it was about that guy, but I felt connected to him. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I was not even questioning what he just said. After all, he did fly.

"Why?"

" I am not sure. I feel the need to protect you. You seem so sad all the time, and no one is there for you. I wanted to help," he said, trying to find the correct words to express himself.

"I don't need your pity," I spat, turning around so that I could grab my stuff and leave. I didn't need help, I was _okay. _He touched my shoulder to stop me from leaving and I felt as if my body was freezing all over.

"I'm not pitying you. Look, I just want to help. Maybe you'd like to talk?" He said, a hesitant look on his face.

It was then that I completely broke down. I fell on the cold ice and cried. Since my brother's death no one bothered asking me how I felt, no one wanted to help, and no one wanted to listen to me. This total stranger appeard out of nowhere and he cares. After years of holding everything in I couldn't handle it anymore.

" Whoa, whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He exclaimed, freaked out. I giggled through my sobs at his reaction.

Taking a deep breath I told him everything. I told him how my brother died, how I lost the will to live, how I just wanted the pain to end. I didn't tell Jack that my brother shared his name; I had this gut feeling that I shouldn't.

Once I was done telling the boy everything I drew a shaky breath. "And that's what happened before you found me on the lake," I told him. I felt so much better now that everything was out. I haven't talked this much in a long time.

The boy looked at my tear filled eyes and gave me a small smile. There wasn't much to say, I knew he understood me.

"What about you Jack? What's your story?" I asked him. It was now his turn to open up. I was curious. I sat on the ice, ignoring the cold surface, trying to get comfortable.

He sat beside me, and was silent for a while. After a minute or so he spoke. " I do not remember much. A couple years ago I woke up in this very lake. I don't know how I got there. The Man in the Moon told me my name and what I was," he explained. With a pained look he added, " No one can see me. They don't believe in me. You're the fist person who noticed me."

_I woke up in this very lake. _Could it be? I thought to myself. Could Jack be alive? He looked the same, sounded the same, he had the same _name_. What if, what if Jack didn't die? What if he became an immortal being? Maybe the reason I see him is because I _knew_ him, and that I _believe _in my brother. We were connected.

It all made sense.

Once again I started crying. This time it was not from grief, it was from happiness. All those years I thought my brother was dead, when he is alive and well. I was grinning through my tears. For the first time in years I was genuinely happy.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, a worried look in his eyes.

I gave him a big smile. "Nothing, everything is perfect," I told him, looking at him with love and adoration. He was okay, I was going to be okay.

"You know, I don't think your brother would enjoy seeing you cry and grieve over him like that," he said. "If I was your brother I'd want you to be happy, To live, get married, and have a family. He wouldn't want you to wish your life away, or to try to end it." I nodded to tell him I understood and was silent, looking at him with intensity, as if he were to disappear soon.

He got up and took my hand pulling me to my feet. "You'll be okay, I know it. Unless you stay in the cold weather of course, then you'll freeze to death," he said, laughing at his joke. "Remember, your brother is never far. He has a special place in your heart."

" I know, thank you," I told him, and I meant it. I wasn't only thanking him for making me feel better, I was also thanking him for saving my life that day many years ago.

"You should go, before you catch a cold," he said, handing me my stuff. He then did something I wasn't expecting. He hugged me. I felt as if a cold bucket of ice water was dumped over my body. Regardless of the cold, I leaned in the hug and cherished this moment.

Jack walked me to the outskirts of the village. With a last hug and encouraging words he turned to leave.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked him, making him stop walking and turn facing me. I was afraid that he'd leave and that I would never see him again.

"I'm always around, I think the chances of you seeing me are quite high," he told me smiling at me. Relief flooded through me.

Once again he turned and began walking away.

Once again I stopped him.

"Jack?" I said.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"I _believe_ in you."


End file.
